Recordações
by lsmask
Summary: SasuSakuNejiPassamse 10 anos e a Kunoichi mais famosa de Konoha se reune com os amigos e recorda seu passado... finalmente atualizado...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

-Haruno Sakura é a melhor, ninguém pode com ela.

-Não fale besteira a melhor de todas é a Uchiha Sakura.

-Como vocês são tolas, será que é tão difícil de entenderem que a única e melhor kunoichi é a Hyuuga Sakura.

-Não fale besteira.

-É não fale besteira.

-Eu não estou falando besteira, só digo a mais pura verdade.

Três meninas estavam discutindo em maio a uma praça de Konoha uma defendia a sua ídola, elas eram genins e estavam começando a fazerem missões, mas como toda criança elas possuíam ídolos na qual gostariam de ser. Um menino de cabelo preto e olhos de mesma cor se aproxima delas.

-Ne Yume vamos logo que estamos atrasados para nos encontrarmos com o Shikamaru-sensei.

-Já vou Ichigo. Bem garotas eu vou indo, até mais, e não se esqueçam: Hyuuga Sakura é a melhor. Ja ne meninas. E sai correndo para perto de seu companheiro de time.

-Você estava de novo brigando com elas sobre a Hyuuga Sakura é.

-Fazer o que, elas não admitem que Hyuuga Sakura é a melhor de todas as Kunoichis da vila.

-E também dentre as três a única que esta viva.

-Eu não entendo como elas podem adorar pessoas mortas.

-Talvez elas estejam vivas só que no corações delas, não importa quantos anos faz que a pessoa morreu, se ainda existe alguém que acredite nela e que a ame, então essa pessoa ainda estará viva.

-É você tem razão mas a minha ídolo não somente está viva em carne e osso como também é a melhor de todas.

-Isso é um fato que não se pode negar, mas e quando ela morrer.

-Mesmo que morra ela ainda continuará viva em mim, é como você mesmo me disse.

-Bom chegamos.

-Finalmente vocês chegaram hein Yume e Ichigo, esperar vocês foi muito problemático.

-Perdoe-nos a demora sensei.

-Não tudo bem, mas qual foi o motivo.

-É qual o motivo.

-Fique quieto Shinji, você não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Acalmem-se e me contem logo, Ichigo me fale, o que aconteceu?

-Bem é simples, eu encontrei a Yume e as outras meninas brigando novamente e uma tentando mostrar qual das três Sakuras eram melhore.

-Que três Sakuras?

-Oras sensei Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sakura e a melhor claro Hyuuga Sakura, só que as três primeiras estão mortas é claro.

-Mas quem disse isso.

-Como assim?

-Essas três Sakuras na verdade são uma única pessoa que eu conheço bem.

-Não brinque comigo sensei, isso é mentira, e se for verdade me prove.

-Isso vai ser problemático mas está bem, vamos eu os levarei para vê-la.

OOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

TOC TOC TOC

-Sim, pois não.

-Por favor, eu gostaria de falar com o senhor e a senhora Hyuuga.

-E quem gostaria?

-Nara Shikamaru.

-Sim, por favor, aguarde um momento.

Três minutos depois.

-Desculpem a demora, por favor, entrem.

-Obrigado.

-Uau eu não acredito que estou na casa de Hyuuga Sakura, isso é um sonho que se realiza.

-Não exagera por favor Yume.

-Não enche Shinji.

-Vejo que alguns jounins tiraram o dia para visitar a Sakura.

-Não só ela mas você também meu caro Neji.

-Obrigado fico agradecido, suponho que você já saiba que a sua esposa se encontra aqui junto com os alunos dela.

-Não isso eu não sabia.

-Vem vamos até a sala e nos reunamos.

-Neji querido, quem era dessa vez?

-Shikamaru, e também trouxe os seus alunos.

-Nossa que coincidência, Ino e Hinata também vieram para cá e com seus alunos.

-Shikamaru-kun, você veio que legal. Ela vai até o marido e lhe dá um suave beijo nos lábios.

-Também estou feliz em vê-la Ino.

-Mas que tal vocês nos contarem por que vieram aqui, pois se não sabem Sakura acabou de dar a luz,e isso não faz nem um mês e por isso não pode se cansar muito.

-Neji pare de ser preocupado que isso nunca fez parte do seu caráter.

-Entrar as escondidas em uma mansão como as dos Hyuugas é um desafio na qual vocês e seus alunos passaram, mas também demonstra a total falta de educação que vocês possuem Kiba.

-Mas nós não fomos os únicos! Afinal o grupo de Shino fez o mesmo, e a Tenten vai ser educada junto com o Lee e entrar pela porta da frente

-Não se esqueça do Chouji.

-Há ele também entrará pela porta da frente.

-Mas eu posso saber o porque desta reunião de jounins e seus alunos aqui na minha casa.

-Se aclame Neji, pois querendo ou não você terá que me receber, pois sou o Hokage desta vila.

-Sendo Hokage ou não Naruto você não tem esse direito.

-Desculpe a demora Ino.

-Então quer dizer que quem planejou isso tudo foi a Ino.

-Não fique assim querido, é muito agradável receber visitas em casa.

-Mas não as surpresas.

-Neji não esconda toda a sua felicidade libere-a, você ainda possui o fogo da juventude.

-É isso aí Lee, Neji não reprima seus sentimento. Ele chuta a porta que bate em Kiba

-Até você Gai.

-Ei saia de cima de mim.

-Ho desculpe.

-Otosan que visita agradável, faz tempo que não nos víamos.

-Também estou feliz em vê-la Sakura.

-Kurenai-sensei você está muito bonita sabia.

-Agradeço o elogio Sakura.

-Sakura não fique do lado deles, você precisa...

-Não se preocupe eu estou perfeitamente bem Neji. Ela lhe dá um sorriso cheio de carinho e que transmitia uma certa tranqüilidade.

-Está bem.

-Bom me digam para que a visita?

-É bem simples, eu...quer dizer nós, Hinata, Shikamaru e eu gostaríamos que você contasse a sua historia para os nosso alunos. O rosto de Sakura fica sério, ela e Neji começam a pensar sobre o assunto, eles se olham e Sakura responde.

-Está bem eu lhes conto mas posso saber o porque dos outros?

-É que também seria bom para eles saberem.

-Certo eu lhes conto.

-Você vai contar a história de quem, da Haruno, da Uchiha ou da Hyuuga.?

-Como assim?

Bom é que eu Rika, minhas amigas Yume e Hikari somos apaixonadas por elas claro que cada uma por uma.

-Me expliquem melhor.

-Claro senhor Neji.

-Eu sou Rika aluna de Ino-sensei, e sou apaixonada por Haruno Sakura, pois ela não é somente uma aluna muito inteligente como também sensível, carinhosa e que compreende todos os tipos de sentimentos.

-Eu sou Hikari aluna de Kiba-sensei e sou fã numero um de Uchiha Sakura, pois ela é forte e abilidosa uma mulher que não se deixa enganar em uma luta, uma jounin realmente forte.

-E por fim eu, meu nome é Yume aluna de Shikamaru-sensei e sou apaixonada por você Hyuuga Sakura pois você não somente é uma sanin como também possui todas essas qualidades que a Hikari e Yume disseram, e está casada com um dos maiores ninjas de Konoha que é Hyuuga Neji.

-Não elogie muito o Neji porque se não ele vai se achar muito.

-Não fale de mim por que você age igual, a sua timidez esconde algumas coisas de você que ninguém além de nós conhecemos.

-Neji não tem culpa de ser considerado um dos melhores ninja né querido. Sakura sorri para seu esposo que senta ao seu lado e lhe retribui o sorriso.

-Isso mesmo, só você que entende isso Sakura, além do mais eu não sou o único melhor menina, seu mestre e os outros aqui presente também são.

-Sim senhor Hyuuga eu sei.

-Mas chega de papo que ele já está ficando cansativo, Sakura nós viemos até aqui, bem pelo menos eu e meus alunos viemos até aqui para você contar a sua história para Yume.

-Não se esqueça da minha aluna Shikamaru.

-E da minha.

-Esta bem...vejamos por onde começo...primeiro eu vou lhes esclarecer que Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sakura não morreram, elas só mudaram de nome, eu acho que quando vocês pesquisaram sobre elas acabaram não fazendo uma pesquisa completa, inclusive você Yume-chan por que se não saberiam que as três são a mesma pessoa.

-Então quer dizer que você é...

-Sim exatamente isso que você quer dizer.Bom tudo começou quando eu ainda era Haruno Sakura...

Continua.


	2. Chapter 2

Casais: SasuSaku e NejiSaku

Obs: Coloquei um N em todas as falas em que Sakura Narrar, achei que assim a fic ficaria mais fácil de ler, adicionei os nomes dos personagens a cada fala.

Flash Back

Sakura(N):Depois que Uchiha Sasuke saiu da vila de Konoha eu fiquei extremamente abandonada pode se dizer, claro que recebia apoio dos meus queridos amigo, mas para mim a vida não era mais a mesma.

Por isso decidi que iria treinar com Tsunade-sama, para ver se assim eu poderia esquece-lo e obviamente e acima de tudo me tornar uma pessoa melhor. Acho que foi aí que começou a minha vida como Haruno Sakura.

Os treinos eram árduos, duravam horas, muitas vezes a minha mestra dizia que eu estava exagerando, mas eu sabia que aquilo não era nada comparado com o treino que Sasuke e Naruto recebiam, dentro de mim ardia o desejo de me tornar mais forte a cada momento, queria trazer Sasuke de volta e para isso eu precisava ser poderosa o bastante para ele me reconhecer e também a vila, pois se eu me tornasse forte então ele veria que na vila dele haveria um modo de se tornar forte sem vender a alma para as trevas. E foi assim durante dois anos, recebia o apoio de todos, Naruto e Neji principalmente, muitas vezes fui parar no

hospital por falta de chakra, para compensar o tempo que perdia descansando eu estudava novas formas para se quebrar selos e jutsus novos. Mas de que adiantaria se tornar forte, aprender novas técnicas e ser poderosa em teoria mas na hora da batalha ver que tudo o que foi criado eram técnicas incríveis, poderosas, assustadoras mas inúteis na prática? Era preciso testar os novos jutsus e avaliar a evolução do meu chakra e movimentos, por isso pedia a Tsunade-sama que me enviasse para missões de rank B e A ela relutava mas eu sempre acabava indo, pois querendo ou não um médico é muito importante para poder assegurar a vida dos outros. Fui em varias missões com o grupo de Hinata e Ino, mas poderia dizer que a missão na qual mais aprendi e que melhor consegui me testar foram nas do grupo de Gai onde Neji, Tenten, e Lee faziam parte, por causa da força deles e muitas vezes por causa da pressa de Lee eles se machucavam muito e foi nelas que eu aprendi as novas técnicas de cura e aumentei o meu volume de chakra e claro que também aperfeiçoei os jutsus.

Foram dois lindos anos da minha vida pois comecei a me tornar amiga de Neji, Tenten e Lee eu, já tinha amizade, mas Neji com não pois este era muito calado e por isso que era muito difícil de entende-lo, mas assim como o Sasuke ele era uma pessoa machucada e que por necessidade de não se sentir fraco ele oprimiu seus sentimentos e se tornou uma pessoa fria.

Eu via com clareza como ele sofria com o selo do Bouken, e assim como ele eu passei a odiar esse selo, por isso que a partir daí, eu comecei a fazer mais missões com ele, eu procurava observar o Bouken, como ele se manifestava, pois para mim ele possuía um ponto fraco. A família Hyuuga pricipal começou a se sentir incomoda comigo, enquanto a família secundaria tinha em mim a esperança de ser livre, sonhavam com o dia em alguém descobrisse um modo para tirar aquele selo, como era de se esperar a família principal, tomada pelo medo de perder os privilégios e ver seu clã entrar em decadência me ameaçou de morte, mas falharam em cumprir a ameaça, claro que quando Tsunade-sama soube disso ela ficou em fúrias pois ninguém podia fazer mal as discípulas dela sem sofrer as duras conseqüências...

Flash Back

Sakura- Quem está aí?

Era de noite, Sakura estava sozinha, Kakashi seu pai estava em uma missão e só voltaria no dia seguinte ou talvez em algumas horas ou seja de madrugada. Alguém havia entrado em casa.

Sakura- Vamos fale. quem esta ai?

A luz se apaga e uma kunai passa de raspão nela, Sakura se prepara para a luta que logo começa, sem saber quem era seu inimigo ela o ataca mas este consegue desviar.

Sakura- Anda diga logo.

O inimigo a acerta no braço e ela perde o controle de seu chakra nessa região.

Sakura-"Espere para fazer isso com meu braço só pode ser um membro do clã Hyuuga, Neji e Hinata não pode ser, mas então quem?"

Inimigo- Você ira morrerá agora médica insolente.

Sakura- É o que você verá.

Sakura transfere chakra para o seu braço esquerdo e dá um soco no inimigo que o faz cair desacordado, mas outro aparece e acerta o outro braço impedindo-a que ela de fazer qualquer selo ou outra ciosa. Ela estava encurralada e já se preparava para receber o golpe final, fechou os olhos e esperou, mas nada acontecia, quando os abriu viu Neji e Kakashi com o ninja que ia mata-la e outros que o estavam ajudado.

Sakura- Otosan, Neji, alguém me ajude a entender isso.

Ela corre para os bracos de Kakashi e começa a chorar.

Sakura- Por que fizeram isso?

Kakashi- Calma, esta tudo bem agora, nos já estamos aqui, por isso se acalme.

Depois de um tempo consolando-a Sakura vai dormir, Neji e Kakashi ficam em seu quarto para velar por seu sono, e começam a conversar baixinho.

Kakashi- Muito bem Neji, agora me explique isso. Por que os membros da familia principal do cla Hyuuga estavam tentando matar a minha filha?

Neji- Provavelmente porque esta tentando remover o meu bouken.

Kakashi- Mas por que isso? Não são eles que dizem que o bouken e um selo que não pode ser removido, uma vez colocado jamais tirado?

Neji- Mas se eles fizeram isso então quer dizer que existe um modo e a Sakura esta chegando perto.

Kakashi- Quando Tsunade-sama souber disso... eles estarão encrencados.

Na manha seguinte...

Tsunade- O QUE, como puderam fazer isso, oras isso não vai ficar assim.Shizune mande chamar Hiashi, eu e ele teremos uma seria conversa.

Shizune- Hai.

Tsunade- Obrigada por me avisar Kakashi.

Kakashi- Não há de que eu não posso fazer nada contra eles mas sei que você pode.

Tsunade- Me pergunto o que eles têm na cabeça, para fazerem isso com ela... mas me diga como ela reagiu a tudo isso.

Kakashi- Bem ela assim que nos viu, correu para os meus braços e começou a chorar, apesar de tudo Sakura ainda e uma menina que se forçou a ficar forte para poder ser capaz de trazer o companheiro, e claro... não ser mais um incomodo para os outros em uma missão como ela sempre fala.

Neji- Sakura pensa de mais nos outros e acaba se esquecendo de pensar em si mesma.

Tsunade- Ela e uma grande pessoa.

Sakura(N):Depois desses dois anos treinado eu fui para a missão considerada mais perigosa de todas, muitos ninjas a recusaram, e a missão era encontrar Orochimaru conseguir sua confiança e se tornar seu discípulo, era algo arriscado pois se ele descobrisse era morte na certa, mas ela era necessária para poder não somente trazer Sasuke de volta como também para acabar com um mal que ameaçava muitas vilas.

Tsunade- Sakura eu mandarei um ninja ficar sempre te vigiado para se caso acontecer algo você não morrer.

Sakura- Não precisa fazer isso, eu ficarei bem, e você verá essa missão ser completada com extremo sucesso, mas infelizmente ela ira demorar um pouco.

Tsunade- Mas Sakura...

Sakura- Me diga Tsunade, quem iria me seguir, muitos ninjas tem medo, mandar Naruto e muito arriscado, e você sabe porque e eu não quero arriscar mais vidas.

Tsunade- Esta bem, então boa sorte.

Sakura- Sayonara Tsunada-sama.

Sakura:Depois que sai da sala dela, ela chamou Neji e Kakashi que para mim é como um pai, pois quando minha família foi morta e ele me acolheu em sua casa.

Tsunade- Eu quero que vocês dois cuidem dela, vocês sabem o quanto ela tem valor certo?

Kakashi- Mesmo que você não ordenasse eu iria segui-la e você sabe disso, só não entendo o Neji.

Tsunade- O Neji possui o Byakugan, que vai ser de extrema valia, e também existe outros que não precisam ser ditos, conto com vocês.

Neji- Se depender de nos ninguém encostara nela.

Tsunade- Mas cuidado, ela não e mas a mesma Sakura de dois anos atrás ela esta no nível de vocês e não deve ser subestimada.

Kakashi- Não se preocupe.

E depois os dois se retiraram.

Sakura(N)Quando cheguei ate onde Orochimaru estava tive que ser testada pode

se dizer, para chegar ate ele eu deveria derrotar muitos

ninjas poderosos, e quando finalmente me encontrei com ele

Orochimaru- Eu posso saber o que a discípula de Tsunade esta fazendo aqui?

Sakura- Eu vim aqui para treinar.

Orochimaru- Treinar?

Sakura- Sim, Tsunade não me serve para mais nada por isso preciso de um mestre mais forte e como Jiraya esta no mesmo nível que o dela, vim até você .

Orochimaru- Mas e se eu quiser te matar?

Sakura- Tente.

Sakura(N)Eu e ele começamos uma luta que durou muito tempo, Orochimaru estava com

muitas dificuldades de me derrotar, por isso que depois de algum tempo

ele finalmente me aceitou como sua discípula.

Orochimaru- Será que eu poderia saber da onde surgiu toda essa vontade de ter força?

Sakura- Claro, vamos dizer que eu me cansei de ser a garota certinha da vila. Quero

mostrar meu potencial, e quem sabe matar as pessoas que me fizeram sofrer.

Orochimaru- Então é por vingança?

Sakura- Exatamente.

Orochimaru- Então me siga.

Sakura(N):A partir desse momento eu me tornei sua discípula, mas eu nunca me mostrei para o Sasuke embora eu tivesse varias oportunidades, eu queria primeiro matar Orochimaru para depois trazer Sasuke de volta, para mim esse era o jeito mais fácil.

Orochimaru não me ensinou muita coisa mas eu não deixei de aproveitar o que podia, o coitado do Kabuto era muito fraco e se comparado a mim não era tão bom, pode se dizer que eu acabei ensinando algo a ele, que claro era falso e que não funcionava. Vivia sempre com uma roupa escura que me cobria toda, varias vezes lutava com Sasuke, e sempre acabávamos empatando, houveram lutas em que eu quase perdia minha mascara, mas ele nunca conseguiu ver meu rosto.

Depois de um ano treinando com ele eu decidi atacar Orochimaru, estava pronta para isso e não me importava como as coisas iriam acontecer, estava determinada a trazer Sasuke de volta para vila, escolhi uma noite de neblina para atacar, primeiro matei os guardas e depois iria esperar o dia seguinte para matar Kabuto e Orochimaru. Pelo menos este era o meu plano tático, na prática o que aconteceu foi que meu pai e Neji se precipitaram acreditando no sucesso de um ataque surpresa, os dois acabaram encurralados por Kabuto e Orochimaru, Sasuke não fazia nada por isso restou a mim salvar os dois, só que para desgraça deles e surpresa de Sasuke eu ataquei Kabuto e o matei Sasuke estava surpreso por ser eu aquela pessoa com quem ele lutava, e Orochimaru finalmente estava para ser morto, e do nada Sasuke mata o nosso inimigo como ato de desculpa, e arrependimento,

quando ele fez isso eu fiquei alegre pois tinha visto em seus olhos à vontade de voltar para casa.

Chegando a vila fomos recepcionados por todos, mas sem demora Tsunade foi falar conosco.

Tsunade- Parabéns pela missão bem sucedida Sakura, Kakashi e Neji, estou orgulhosa de vocês.

Kakashi- Era o nosso dever.

Tsunade- Agora Sasuke eu quero saber, você quer voltar para a vila?

Sasuke- Sim.

Tsunade- Mas antes você terá que fazer uma prova.

Sasuke- Uma prova?

Tsunade- Exatamente. Neji e Sakura lhe explicaram.

Sakura- Como você saiu da vila precisamos ver se você é forte o suficiente para passar nos testes de graduação, e esse teste se baseia em...

Neji- Uchiha Sasuke você terá que lutar contra três dos onze sanins que existem aqui na vila.

Sasuke- Existem onze sanins na vila?

Sakura- Sim e adivinha quem são.

Sasuke- Não faço a mínima idéia.

Kakashi- Eu lhe direi, os onze sanins da Vila Oculta da Folha são;

primeira a se graduar Haruno Sakura

segundo a se graduar Hyuuga Neji

terceiro Nara Shikamaru

quarto Uzumaki Naruto

quinto Hyuuga Hinata

sexto Yamanaka Ino

sétimo Aburame Shino

oitavo Inuzuka Kiba

nono Akimichi Chouji

decimo Rock Lee

decimo primeiro Mitarashi Tenten

voce pode ser o decimo segundo!

Sakura- Isso se você derrotar pelo menos um dos três sanins que você lutar.

Neji- Então Uchiha aceita?

Sasuke- Sim.

Tsunade- Então escolha três.

Sasuke- Quero lutar com Uzumaki Naruto Haruno Sakura e Inuzuka Kiba.

Sakura- Certo, sua luta será realizada amanhã e vai ser contra os três juntos.

Sasuke- Certo.

Sakura- Bem eu estou indo otosan eu te espero em casa e se você quizer vir esta convidado Sasuke-kun, bem ate mais Já né, e Neji não se esqueça do nosso compromisso depois da luta de amanha.

Neji- Certo, eu vou estar lá. Ela sai da sala.

Sasuke- Ela ainda me chama de Sasuke-kun.

Kakashi- Sakura é a única pessoa que te esperou este tempo todo e que nunca te esqueceu ou perdeu a esperança, muito menos a confiança em você.

Neji- Ela diz que mesmo tendo ido para o lado de Orochimaru, seu coração ainda continuava o mesmo,

e que você só precisava de alguém para te tirar das trevas.

Tsunade- Ela mudou muito, mas essa mudança poderia ser feita de forma diferente.

Sasuke- Não estou entendendo.

Kakashi- Ela sofreu muito.

Neji- Os olhos dela perderam o brilho e a inocência que possuíam, bom Uchiha se prepare pois não vai ser fácil derrotar os três. Já ne.

Próximo capitulo a batalha de Sasuke contra Naruto Kiba e Sakura.

Palavra da autora: O gente valeu pelas reviews e desculpe a demora, trabalho, estudo e tenho hora marcada até pra poder digitar...vou atualizando assim que consigo tempo, por isso...

Mandem reviews, please, elas são o motivo da minha existência e felicidade! Façam uma pobre otaku feliz! Nem seja só pra dizer "É, legal"


	3. Chapter 3

Oi pessoal, finalmente terminamos o terceiro capítulo, tomara que todo mundo goste, desculpa a demora e divirtam-se

Na manhã seguinte Sasuke acorda, toma seu banho e café da manhã. Depois de uma hora ele vai para a floresta, lugar combinado para a luta. Chegando lá ele vê nove dos onze sanins, Tsunade, Jyraia e Kakashi, só não encontrava Sasuke e Neji.

Sasuke:E então? Quando é que vamos começar a luta? Cadê a Sakura?

Naruto: Ela e Neji estão um pouquinho atrasados, assim que chegarem a luta vai começar.

Pouco tempo depois Sakura e Neji chegam.

Sakura:Desculpem a demora.

Tsunade:Posso saber qual o motivo dela?

Neji:É que aconteceu uma coisa ontem à noite que acabou atrasando agente.

Tsunade em pesnamento:Ok, ok, vou facilitar pra vocês e aceitar essa desculpa mal feita...

Sasuke fica com um pouco de ciúmes, mas depois vê Tenten se aproximar de Neji e o abraçar.

Tenten:Não aconteceu nada ruim com vocês dois né?

Neji:Não.

Sakura:Eu não fiz nada com o seu namorado Tenten..

Tenten:Eu confio em você Sakura, só achei que vocês dois tiveram algum problema.

Neji:Mas não aconteceu nada.

Quando a conversa terminou Sasuke ficou calmo em saber que Tenten era a namorada de Neji. Sasuke estava disposto a conquistar Sakura, ele a amava.

Kakashi:Acho que é hora de começarmos a luta...

Sakura:Sim.

Os quatro se aproximam e em um segundo a luta começa. Sasuke atacou primeiro Kiba e depois Naruto, os dois se defenderam sem nenhum problema, Sakura saiu do solo e foi para uma árvore ficar observando, logo depois Naruto fez o mesmo, sentando perto dela

Naruto: É covardia lutar com três ao mesmo tempo...

Sakura:É...

Naruto:Eu mal acredito que ele voltou...

Sakura:Eu ainda acho que estou sonhando...

Naruto:Será que ele foi bem treinado.

Sakura leva as mãos ao peito e faz uma cara de receio.

Sakura:Espero que não, que o treino de Konoha seja melhor, pra que nunca mais ele ponha na cabeça de ir embora daqui outra vez...

Naruto:Não tenha medo Sakura, o Sasuke é só um cara que errou no passado, não vai fazer isso outra vez...

Sakura:Mas só de pensar em perde-lo mais uma vez...

Naruto:Agora não é hora para pensar nisso, agora você deve pensar apenas conquista-lo, nada mais, desfaça o medo, desfaça as sombras, desfaça a dor, agora é hora de fazer o que você tanto sonhou!

Sakura abre um sorriso confiante.

Sakura:É verdade Naruto, da mesma forma que você se tornará o Hokage eu vou me tornar esposa dele!

Naruto:É assim eu se fala! E eu vou ser padrinho Ok! Se não eu te mato.

Sakura ri.

Sakura:Ta certo...

A luta estava boa para ambos, Sasuke estava com dificuldades para derrotar Kiba, mas após uma hora de luta ele conseguiu, Naruto seria o próximo mas se dando conta que Sakura desde o começo permanecera sentada naquele galho decidiu lutar com ela, Sasuke avança em Sakura, a menina se levanta do galho e salta para trás, começndoa a se esquivar dos ataques com leveza, simplicidade e um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

Sasuke:Por que sorri tanto?

Sakura:Por que estou feliz oras!

Sasuke:Por que?

Sakura:Por que você voltou e irá se tornar Sanin. Lute com garra, mostre o melhor que você sabe fazer!

Sasuke:Por que você está me dizendo essas coisas? Concentre-se na luta!

Sakura:Eu e o Naruto sabemos que você nos escolheu só para ver se nós o aceitamos. Né naruto? - diz ela falando alto para Naruto escutar.

Naruto:Bem vindo de volta à vila Sasuke!

Nauto desce e começa a ataca-lo junto com Sakura, que até o momento só estava se esquivando, então Sasuke começa a se desviar dos ataques dos dois, ele abre o sharingan, e começa a utilizar mais chakra, até que fica cansado, Sakura e Naruto se olham, então Naruto desce ao encontro de Sasuke para lhe aplicar o golpe final. Sasuke se prepara para defesa e, após uma grande explosão a poeira levanta, apesar de Sasuke ser arremessado a metros de distancia pelo jutsu de Naruto, sua defesa é um sucesso, conservando seu órgão de danos maiores que em seu braço direito, ferido duramente na defesa, isso consome o resto de suas forças, ele vê Sakura na sua frente, se levanta com dificuldade para lutar, a garota dá um sorriso.

Sakura:Estou feliz com a sua volta Sasuke!

Sakura estica os braços em sua direção e ele cai neles quase inconsciente.

Sasuke:Ariugatou Sakura. - Ele fecha os olhos inconsciente.

No mesmo dia, à tarde , Sasuke acorda e se vê em uma cama de hospital, a primeira pessoa que vê é um anjo, um lindo anjo dos cabelos róseos e olhos verdes, uma certa face delicada que ele conhecia muito bem.

Sakura:Boa tarde Sasuke-kun, como esta? O braço direito que você ralou está doendo muito?

Sasuke olha para o braço direito intacto e fica surpreso.

Sasuke:Não está mais machucado, os médicos deste hospital são incríveis.

Sakura fica um pouco sem jeito mas agradece o elogio.

Sakura:Arigato.

Sasuke:Queee? Você é a médica? Uau, quanta coisa aconteceu nesse tempo que eu fiquei fora! Se bem que você era a mais espertinha do time 7.

Sakura exterior:Ai que é isso, eu não sou tão boa assim, faço o que posso por todos e por quantas vezes puder fazer, se precisasse te curava outra vez...

Sakura interior:É isso aí Sakura, você é a melhor!

Sakura:Bom...parabéns, você é o 12º sanin!

Sasuke:Mas eu perdi.

Sakura:Nós sabíamos que você não conseguiria vencer três sanins, vencer o Kiba foi o bastante, por isso agora não tem volta, você passou e pronto...hum, a propósito, você ainda sente alguma dor?

Sasuke:O coração...

Sakura:Hum? Sério? Vamos ver...

Sakura faz um exame rápido e superficial.

Sakura:Ué...ele parece normal...

Sasuke:Mas dói...veja os batimentos.

Sasuke pega a mão de Sakura e leva ao seu peito.

Sasuke:Vê só como ele bate?

Sakura:Está com taccardia... - diz a menina um tanto enrubecida - Você tem alguma suspeita para o problema?

Sasuke:Demorei muito tempo para ter certeza, mas finalmente descobri, e este foi o maior motivo para o meu retorno...descobri que durante muito tempo privei de mim mesmo o que precisava tanto para viver, olhe meus olhos de perto e veja você.

Sakura desvia o olhar do peito do paciente, se inclina um pouco mais e olha para os olhos dele, suspeitando que ele falasse de alguma anemia, então ela aproxima seu rosto com o dele, ela fica mais enrubescida ainda, pois nunca havia se aproximado tanto dele.

Sasuke: O que você vê em meus olhos?

Sakura observa aqueles olhos, entende que a desejavam e dá um sorriso de alegria, Sasuke dá um sorriso diferente de Sakura, um sorriso de alivio.

Sasuke: Com o tempo, eu comecei a perceber que não tinha mais aquela menina que vivia esbarrando em mim só pra me tocar, que não tinha mais aquela menina que atravessava a praça inteira só pra me dizer oi, percebi que não tinha mais aquele anjo que ficava esperando que eu acordasse no hospital, que sempre tinha alguém que queria chamar minha atenção, que eu sempre tratava como uma provocação, mas que no fundo sempre me livrava, mesmo que por alguns segundos, de todo o inferno da minha vida...

Sakura:Sasuke-kun...eu te esperei por tanto tempo...

Sasuke:Ah, quanto alivio eu sinto em descobrir a doce realidade de que você me guardou o amor que eu joguei fora...

Sakura derruba algumas lágrimas de felicidade.

Sasuke a abraça com firmeza, segurando a cintura com um dos braços e a cabeça com o outro, depois a beija com um beijo apaixonado, acariando-a nos cabelos e nas costas e Sakura se deixa cair de vez sobre o corpo de Sasuke, ficam um tempo abraçados, e se separam, Sasuke leva a cabeça da amada ao coração outra vez.

Sasuke:E agora, como meu coração bate?

Sakura:Apaixonado...

Ela se aproxima e lhe da um outro beijo, dessa vez mais ardente, e eles ficam ali conversando, se abraçando, matando as saudades, até que Kakashi bate a porta.

Toc Toc.

Sasuke: Entre.

Sasuke em pensamento:Tinha que vir justo agora?

Kakashi:Olá Sasuke, como vai?

Sasuke:Melhor obrigado, e o que você quer?

Kakashi:Tsunade sama chamou a Sakura.

Sakura:E o que ela quer? – diz com voz gentil.

Sakura interior:Quero partir a Hokage no meio! Por que justo agora?

Kakashi:Não sei, só sei que o Neji está aqui para acompanha-la.

Sakura:Certo, obrigado oto-san, thauzinho Sasuke-kun!

Ela sai deixando o pai e o recente namorado.

Sasuke:O que o Neji sente por ela?

Kakashi:Não sei do que você está falando.

Sauke:Oras, não tente me enganar, eu já percebi!

Kakashi:Você e eu somos os únicos que sabemos e claro, Sakura somente suspeita.

Sasuke:Me explique...

Conversa de Sakura e Neji.

O ambiente estava um tanto quieto, um silêncio que mostrava um clima de tensão, Sakura rompe o silencio.

Sakura:Diga o que gostaria de dizer Neji...

Neji:Não adianta, você sempre percebe.

Sakura:Aconteceu algo Neji?

Neji:Nada não, me fale sobre você, você e o Uchiha, como estão.

Sakura:Namorando.

Neji:Já? Nossa! Que rápido! Parabéns, ehr, Quer sair pra passear um pouco?

Sakura:Claro, vamos!

Conversa de Kakashi e Sasuke.

Kakashi:Neji ama Sakura com um amor incondicional, mesmo namorando Tenten, aliás, a própria Tenten conhece os sentimentos de Neji por Sakura, mas fica com ele tentando conquista-lo.

Sasuke:Que namoro mais complicado ò.Õ

Kakashi:É, mas voltando ao assunto, eu tenho algo a lhe pedir Sasuke, não negue ao Neji o direito de ser amigo de Sakura.

Sasuke:Não se preocupe, tem a minha palavra...

Já haviam dois meses que os dois estavam namorando, estavam felizes, Neji se tornou um grande amigo de Sasuke, os dias se tornaram alegres, Sakura se sentia mais viva do que nunca, estava a noite colhendo ervas medicinais até ouvir, um barulho estranho de umas insignificantes folhas secas se quebrando, a menina se vira na direção do som, o treinamento de Orochimaru havia lhe dado uma ótima percepção auditiva, o que lhe permitiu perceber que aquele pisar era de algum homem muito ferido, ela se colocou em posição de combate mesmo assim e esperou o inimigo, que pra sua surpresa era...

Sakura:Itachi! O que faz aqui?

O Uchiha já estava moribundo e se explicou entre muitos soluços, gemidos e respiração violenta...

Itachi: Tentei usar a desestabilidade da Akatsuki devido a perda de Orochimaru e Sasuke e a incerteza do povo do Som para ascender ao poder, mas falhei, vi as pessoas que acreditava ter sobre controle e que iriam lutar ao meu lado pelo fato de terem os mesmos inimigos que eu se aliarem a estes para me assassinar, previ o ataque e consegui fugir, encontrei milhares de inimigos no caminho, venci alguns, fugi de muitos, mas nestes últimos instantes em que tenho fôlego descobri que realmente era verdade o que eu sempre acreditei ser mentira, percebi que era melhor eu continuar num clã menor como o Uchiha, mas que não me traia, que me tinha como um dos seus, a me aliar a um grupo de pessoas fortes, só no último dia da minha vida eu percebi que estava num lugar de pessoas iguais a mim, traidoras, cheias de ódio, brutais, como eu poderia governar traidores? Então decidi voltar a Konoha e devolver aquilo que roubei, e decidi devolver a pessoa que me fez enxergar essa verdade, você!

Sakura da um sorriso.

Sakura:Devolver a mim o que você roubou de Konoha? Não entendo suas palavras, mas acho que a única coisa que você roubou de Konoha foi você mesmo, devolver-se à vila é o bastante, seus pais, se vivem realmente em outro lugar estão felizes com você...

Sakura se aproxima de Itachi, estende suas mãos e inicia um jutsu de cura em Itachi.

Itachi:É inútil, eu estou usando um jutsu chamado "O último folego" secundário, os meus portões Inicial, do Ferimento, da Vida e da Morte estão abertos, isso me garantiu algumas horas vida, mas agora não há volta, morrerei inevitavelmente...

Sakura começa a se preocupar.

Sakura:Cale a boca, eu vou conseguir!

Itachi abre um largo sorriso.

Itachi:Essa tua vontade de me fazer viver é o bastante, me sinto muito feliz, eu realmente queria voltar atrás, eu queria ter crescido, talvez eu tivesse sido seu sensei... agente poderia ter se conhecido melhor...mas agora já não há mais tempo, mesmo assim me sinto muito feliz, morrer ao lado de ao menos uma pessoa que tenta me ajudar...depois de tanto tempo vivendo num ninho de cobras...

Sakura começa a se desesperar ao perceber que suas primeiras técnicas de cura começam a falhar.

Sakura:Eu pareço uma boba, mal te conheço e falo essas coisas, fique calmo, eu vou te salvar, você vai viver feliz nessa vila, talvez seja punido, mas não com vingança, tem minha palavra que vou interceder a Hokage em seu favor! Farei de tudo pra convencer o Sasuke que você mudou!

Itachi:Obrigado...mas eu prefiro partir, prefiro terminar meus dias assim, feliz.

Sakura:Por que você diz essas coisas tão sombrias?

Itachi:Portões da Floresta e da Energia...Abertos..."Último folego" primário!

As feridas do Uchiha se fecham, até as manchas de sangue somem, e ele se coloca numa posição saldável, mas Sakura se põe a chorar.

Sakura:Por que abriu mais dois portões?

Itachi: Meus olhos do Sharingan vem muitas coisas, você ama meu irmão, eu não quero ir contra isso, mas não quero viver sem o calor que só você tem...você pode não me compreender, agora tudo o que eu quero é que você realize o meu último desejo...feche os teus olhos, por favor...

Sakura:O que é.

Itachi:Apenas feche teus olhos, eu já não tenho nem 5 minutos por causa do "Último folego" primário.

Sakura fecha os olhos, ele contempla a face dela por algum tempo...

Itachi:Eu realmente queria voltar atrás...

Ele a abraça e a beija, num beijo de despedida, beija com calma aproveitando cada momento, ele leva uma das mãos de encontro à mão dela apertando-a, com a outra ele a abraça mais forte, e continua a beija-la, então ele vai elevando devagar a mão que estava à cintura dela, e vai deslizando para as costas, e das costas à nuca e cabelos, e fica afagando a sua cabeça, finalmente os dois se separam...

Itachi:Pode não ter significado nada pra você, mas pra mim foi tudo, obrigado por tanta gentileza, meus olhos serão seus, mais do que devolve-los a Konoha quero ser parte de você...

Itachi:Portão da Visão! Portão da Insanidade! Abertos! Jutsu de transferencia para o Sharingam ativado!

Itachi novamente beija Sakura, e desta vez uma enorme energia passa a ser transferida para Sakura através do contato dos dois corpos, Sakura desmaia e Itachi, em seu último instante faz sua ultima gentileza, caindo propositalmente para trás juntamente com Sakura para ao menos poder proteger a garota do impacto contra o chão...

A noite vai passando, e o sol vem novamente, e Sakura é encontrada por Sasuke, Neji e Naruto, que haviam sido escalados para procurá-la... eles se assustam ao vê-la sobre o corpo de Itachi, mas percebem que este estava morto apesar da bela aparencia, eles levam Sakura para o hospital da vila, a Hokage presta atendimento médico e diz que a discípula estava bem, apenas dormia, Sasuke e Neji ficaram no quarto esparando-a acordar toda a manhã e tarde, e ao cair da noite ela acordou, abriu os olhos e, percebendo a presença dos dois fechou-os bruscamente.

Neji/Sasuke:Sakura! O que aconteceu.

Sakura:Não olhem para mim!


	4. Chapter 4

Sak- Não olhem por favor não me olhem.

De repente a porta se abre como força mostrando a forte presença de Tsunade.

Tsu- Que berreiro é esse posso saber?

Neji- Os olhos de Sakura, tem algo estranho neles.

Tsu- Como assim?

Tsunade se aproxima de sua discípula e analisa seus olhos, quando vê que neles há o sharingan de Itachi e ela olha para Sasuke que entendendo o olhar da Hokage afirma que não com a cabeça.

Tsu- Lamento Sakura mas não posso fazer nada.

Sak- E porque não?

Sas- Itachi usou um jutsu irreversível em você para colocar o sharingan, não tem como tira-lo.

Tsu- Creio que o essencial agora é você treinar para poder usa-lo não concorda, isso será cansativo, mas você conseguirá.

Neji- E agora Sasuke o que você irá fazer?

Sas- Treinarei Sakura, e peço a sua ajuda para isso.

Neji- Pode contar comigo.

Sak- Você não esta com raiva?

Sas- E porque estaria, te amo Sakura e nada vai mudar isso.

Seis meses se passam desde que Sakura obteve o sharingan ela junto a Neji treina arduamente, e os treinos mostram efeito, ela estava controlando perfeitamente o olho e não somente isso como também não se cansava tão rápido com ele. Durante estes seis meses Sasuke pediu Sakura em casamento que prontamente aceitou, a partir daí passou a morar na mansão Uchiha, Neji havia se tornado assim como Naruto o melhor amigo de Sasuke, os 4 sempre andavam juntos, e às vezes o grupo todo contando as meninas se reuniam para comemorar, Kakashi devido as missões passou a morar também na mansão.

Estavam em uma estrada treinando Sasuke Neji e Sakura, Naruto estava em uma missão com o time de Hinata. Já fazia 10 horas que estavam treinando, o local era uma estrada que dava a Konoha.

Os 3 sentiram a presença de varias pessoa se aproximando e então pararam com o treino. Um velho senhor se aproxima deles.

Senhor- Por um acaso você é Uchiha Sasuke?

Sas- Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke o querem comigo?

Senhor- Meu nome é Myamoto Uchiha era amigo de seu pai, todos que estão comigo nesta caravana são Uchihas e voltamos para a nossa vila de origem assim que soubemos que você mtou o seu irmão.

Sas- E para que voltarem?

Myamo- Para que o senhor nos lidere, você é o sucessor de seu pai, aquele que trouxe novamente o orgulho do clã Uchiha.

Sas- Para eu liderá-los?

Myamo- Sim.

Sak- Sasuke-kun isso não é ótimo seu segundo sonho esta se tornando realidade, seu clã esta ressurgindo.- Sakura o abraça, ele, que antes estava em choque pela noticia sorri ao mesmo tempo que retribui o abraço- Parabéns Sasuke-kun, estou muito feliz por você, é muito bom ver seus sonhos acontecendo, não é mesmo Neji-kun?

Neji- Tenho que concordar com você Sakura.

?- Hei! Você largue o meu noivo, quem você pensa que é para poder abraça-lo assim, como se tivesse alguma intimidade com ele!

Uma kunai é lançada em direção a Sakura que com a ajuda de Sasuke se defende, mas a kunai pega de raspão em seu braço machucando-o. Neji quando viu a cena entrou em estado de alerta se pôs à frente de Sakura e Sasuke, para protege-los (mais a Sakura do ao Sasuke).

Neji- Quem é você?

?- Meu nome é Hina Uchiha, sou a futura esposa do líder de meu clã.

Sak- Futura esposa como assim?

Hina- Não se faça de surda garota é isso mesmo que você ouviu! Por isso vai logo tirando essas suas patas horríveis de cima do meu futuro marido esta me entendendo?

Sas- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim com a minha noiva posso saber?

Hina- Noiva?

Sas- Exatamente, Sakura é minha noiva por isso ela será a matriarca do clã e não você.

Hina- Vovô, você ouviu isso, não permita isso, a matriarca do clã tem que ser uma Uchiha, uma mulher do mesmo clã, e não uma...uma qualquer.

Uma kunai passa de raspão no rosto da menina, e quem atingiu foi Sasuke.

Sas- Nunca mais chame Sakura de uma mulher qualquer, pois isso ela não é, da para se notar de longe o quanto vocês são diferentes nunca em minha vida iria me casar com alguém como você.

Hina- Vovô!

Myamo- Se ele decidiu assim então esta decidido, não podemos fazer nada contra, além de que eu mesmo não vejo nenhum motivo para que eles não fiquem juntos, certo Uchiha-sama?

Sas- Isso mesmo, bom agora vamos ver aonde vocês vão ficar, creio que o mais sensato seja na própria vila não?

Myamo- Sim, mas antes iremos ao hospital.

Sak- Por que, aconteceu algo de muito grave com um de vocês?- Sakura começou a ficar preocupada, toda vez que alguém falava em hospital ela começava a ficar em alerta, e disposta para poder ajudar em algo.

Myamo- Um menino filho de uma de nossas mulheres esta muito doente por isso estamos procura de um hospital para podermos cura-lo.

Sak- Me levem até ele, quero vê-lo.

Myamo- Uchiha-sama, nós podemos deixa-la ver ...

Sas- Não se preocupem Sakura é a melhor médica-nin que Konoha já teve conseguiu superar até mesmo a sua mestra em apenas 3 anos.

Levaram Sakura até a criança que aparentemente só apresentava um caso de febre, mas quando Sakura o analisou viu o caso era bem mais sério.

Mãe- Então moça como esta o meu filho?

Sak- Nada bem, está como uma febre de 41ºC causada por causa desse corte na perna mal tratado, se eu não fizer nada agora ele poderá perder a perna.

Mãe- por favor moça faça tudo que for necessário para salva-lo, eu lhe suplico, ajude meu filho.

Sak- Não se preocupe se depender de mim seu filho vai sair dessa muito bem, agora se me derem licença, preciso ficar sozinha com a criança, mas vou precisar de alguém comigo para qualquer eventualidade.

Neji e Sasuke se olharam, estavam analisando quem seria o melhor para acompanha-la.

Sas- Vá você Neji, talvez seus olhos sejam úteis para ela, eu fico aqui com eles.

Neji- Tem certeza? Acho que Sakura não irá precisar deles.

Sas- Não é bom arriscarmos, uma vez que ela cria um campo em volta dela e do paciente para impedir qualquer tipo de interferência e infecções por causa do ambiente ninguém mais pode sair ou entrar, é melhor você.

Neji- Certo então.

Sak- Já se decidiram? Eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo e muito menos essa criança.

Neji- Pode criar a barreira Sakura eu vou ficar do seu lado por qualquer coisa.

Sak- Certo, então vamos começar.

Sakura começa a se concentrar então de repente uma grossa barreira de chakra aparece em volta dela da criança e de Neji,todos que estavam lá ficaram impressionados com o poder de Sakura, mas ela sem perder tempo ela põe suas mão no ferimento infeccionado e começa e concentrar todo o seu fluxo de chakra para o ferimento. Depois de 10 minutos sem parar um momento a ferida se fecha e Sakura começa a se concentrar na febre que não demorando muito já se cura, ela olha para Neji, cansada, aquilo tinha acabado com todo o chakra que lhe havia restado do treino.

Sak- Neji vê como está o fluxo de chakra dele, repare se a alguma interferência, quando estamos doentes o chakra não funciona direito, se o fluxo estiver perfeito significa que a criança esta fora de perigo.

Neji- Parabéns Sakura o fluxo de chakra esta perfeito sem nenhum impedimento.

Sak- Que bom que conseguimos não.

A barreira se desfaz e Sakura cai desmaiada, mas antes que seu corpo colidisse com o chão Neji a pega no colo, a criança desperta e começa a chorar, a mãe ouvindo o chora da criança sai em disparada a ela.

Mãe- Meu filho, ele esta bem, ele foi salvo, muito obrigada moça, muito... moça você esta bem, o que aconteceu com ela?

Neji- Gastou muito chakra, ela esta cansada agora.

Sas- Ela foi além do limite Neji?

Neji- Sim mas somente um pouco, não adianta por mais que falemos para ela não se esforçar tanto ela sempre vai fazer isso, ela só fica satisfeita quando vê o paciente perfeito, se importa mais com os outros do que consigo mesma.

Neji entrega a Sakura a Sasuke que com muito cuidado como se Sakura fosso uma boneca de cristal a pega no colo.

Sas- Bom acho que agora vocês não possuem mais necessidade de ir ao hospital não, vão para a vila arrumem as suas coisas, e sejam bem vindos novamente ao clã Uchiha e a Vila de Konoha.

Sakura abre os olhos querendo se levantar mas Sasuke a impede.

Sas- Você está muito cansada vou te levar para casa assim poderá descansar melhor.

Ela vê o ferimento no braço do noivo, põe a mão nele e olha para Sasuke.

Sak- Seu braço.

Sas- Não se preocupe com ele.

Sem ouvir as palavras do noivo ela começa a curar o ferimento do braço.

Sas- Sakura, eu disse que não preci...

Sak- Mas já esta curado, não posso mais voltar atrás.- Ela cai novamente no sono Sasuke olha para ela e depois para Neji, os dois a olham com um sorriso singelo no rosto. Hina que estava olhando a cena enciumada lança uma kunai em encontro a Sakura e Sasuke mas esta é impedida por Neji, que sem muita paciência para com a menina, lhe dá um aviso.

Neji- A próxima vez que você tentar ameaçar a vida da Sakura eu não vou pensar duas vezes antes de te matar esta entendido?

Os olhos de Neji eram frios e facilmente puseram medo em Hina, que olhou para seu avô, que balançava a cabeça negativamente.

Myamo- Você ainda não percebeu o quanto esta menina é forte Hina?

Hina- Forte depois de curar o Shinji ela desmaiou já vi médicos ninjas fazerem tratamentos mais difíceis e ainda terem forças.

Myamo- Mas se você não percebeu ela a principio já estava cansada, quando chegamos eles estavam treinando, e se percebia que o treino já durava horas, e ela mesmo estando cansada curou o pequeno Shinji, sem poupar esforços, é muito difícil encontrar médicos-nin assim hoje em dia, não acha Hina.

Hina- Que seja mas ela nunca irá me vencer em uma batalha ninja.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abriu os olhos lentamente, viu que estava em seu quarto, reparou que as cortinas estavam fechadas com somente uma pequena fresta aberta, estava usando um pijama e que também estava de banho dado. A porta vagarosamente se abre e de lá aparece um menino. Sakura o encara, estranhado o fato de o menino que ela havia curado estar lá. Ele vendo que a moça estava bem corre para ela, e se joga em seus braços dando assim um forte abraço na qual Sakura retribui com muito afeto, seguido dele aparecem mais 3 pessoas, duas conhecidas eram Ino e Hinata, e outra na qual não se lembrava, de onde havia visto.

?- Shinji querido não faça isso, ela ainda esta se recuperando.

Ino- Não se preocupe, Sakura adora esse tipo de coisa.

Hin- Como esta se sentindo Sakura?

Sak- Bem obrigada, mas como fui parar aqui?

Ino- Isso é bem simples.

Flash Back

Ino esta com Shikamaru, Hinata e Naruto andando pelas ruas de Konoha, até que os quatro avistam Sasuke e Neji, com Sakura nos braços, escandaloso como sempre Naruto correu ao encontro deles para saber o que aconteceu.

Nar- Sakura-chan o que aconteceu com ela?

Sas- Não se preocupe ela só esta cansada, por causa do treino, e ainda teve que curar um menino...

Shik- E abusou do seu limite, estou correto?

Neji- Sim.

Hin- Mas e a criança?

Sas- Sakura nunca falha.

Hin- Que bom que ela conseguiu.

Ino- Vocês vão aonde?

Sas- Para casa, eu e Neji vamos cuidar dela lá, iremos coloca-la na cama e depois vamos fazer um relatório atrasado, mas não falem nada para a Sakura sobre o relatório viu.

Hin- Mas por que?

Neji- Quando chegamos de uma missão Sakura tinha que ir direto para o hospital então ela nos encarregou de fazer o relatório, mas a "priguiça" era tanta que o deixamos de lado.

Ino- Se ela soubesse disso.

Neji- Por isso pedimos para que não contem a ela.

Nar- Pode deixar no que depender da gente.

Ino- Podemos acompanha-los?

Sas- Mas para que?

Ino- Queremos ajudar vocês, quem vai dar banho nela, vocês não estavam pensando em faze-la dormir neste estado todo sujo né, e quem irá preparar a comida dela, pois pelo que eu saiba nenhum dos dois sabem cozinhar, por isso acho que seria bom vocês aceitarem a nossa ajuda.

Sas- Certo Ino você nos convenceu.

Ino- Eba vamos Hinata, Shikamaru e Naruto vão juntos.

No caminho para a mansão Uchiha eles encontraram Shinji o menino na qual Sakura havia curado, ele foi na direção de Neji.

Shinji- Senhor por favor gostaria de saber como esta a moça que me cuidou?

Neji- Ela esta bem só precisa de um bom descanso.

Shinji- Depois eu posso ir vê-la?

Sas- Claro, era irá ficar muito contente.

Shinji- Arigatou Uchiha-sama.

Sas- Pode me chamar só de Sasuke.

Shinji- Hai Sasuke-sama.

Fim do Flash Back.

Ino contou tudo mas sem falar da parte do relatório.

Sak- Certo agora entendo, obrigada Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, e você Shinji como está?

Shinji- Muito bem graças a você.

Sak- Que isso você também ajudou muito, me diga o que você vai querer ser quando crescer?

Shinji- Quero ser um ninja.

Sak- Então já se vê que você será um ninja muito forte.

Shinji- E porque?

Sak- Quando estava te curando pude sentir a força que existe dentro de você, e sei que ela era bem grande, por isso se você treinar muito com certeza conseguirá ser um grande ninja.

Shinji- Igual a Sasuke-sama?

Sak- Sim, exatamente igual.

Shinji- Ouviu isso mamãe ela disse que serei forte.

A mãe de Shinji sorri docemente para seu filho.

Sak- A senhora é a mãe dele não?

Mãe- Sim me chamo Tsubasa Uchiha agradeço por curar meu filho.

Sak- Não a de que... Ne Hinata será que tem algo para comer?

Ino- Sabia que você iria reclamar de fome, é sempre assim, desmaia dorme e acorda com fome, me pergunto se um dia isso vai mudar em Sakura.

Sak- Acho muito difícil Ino.

Hin- Vamos descer que todos estão nos esperando.

Sak- Que horas são?

Tsubasa- São 17:40.

Sak- Deus como eu dormi, espero que Tsunade-sama não fique brava por não ter ido ao hospital a tarde, mas vou compensar indo agora mesmo, depois comerei.

Hin- Não precisa, Tsunade-sama já esta a par da sua situação e te liberou por hoje.

Sak- Sério, que bom agora poderei aproveitar bem a noite, e descansar bastante.

As mulheres junto a Shinji desceram as escadas se encontraram cada uma com seus respectivos homens. Ino foi abraçar Shikamaru, Hinata a Naruto, Sakura deu um beijo em Sasuke e Neji, mas no ultimo foi na bochecha, e Tsubasa foi junto ao marido, com Shinji no colo.

Sas- Então como se sente?

Sak- Bem obrigada.E o senhor quem é?

Tsu- Ele é o meu marido Gendo Uchiha.

Gendo- Muito obrigado por salvar meu filho Sakura-sama, e felicitações pelo noivado com o nosso líder.

Sak- Aquilo não foi nada, e agradeço o comprimento...vamos sentem-se, para assim conversarmos melhor.

Eles ficaram conversando durante um longo tempo, em uma parte as mulheres e na outra os homens até que de repente uma voz estridente se ouve do lado de fora, era Hina que chamava Sakura.

Hina- APAREÇA AGORA SUA LADRA DE NOIVOS, EU TE DESAFIO A UMA LUTA, QUEM GANHAR PODERÁ SE CASAR COM O SASUKE-SAMA!

Sakura aparece na porta de sua casa.

Sak- Que negócio é esse de ficar berrando na frente da minha casa?

Hina- Sua casa uma ova essa é a casa do Sasuke-sama.

Sasuke aparece.

Sas- Errado Sakura mora já faz 1 ano, por isso a casa também é dela, e ainda ela vai se casar comigo o que torna a casa mais dela ainda.

Hina- Não quero saber, eu desafio essa ladra de noivos a um combate ninja para ver quem vai ficar com você.

Neji- Menina cala essa boca, se você preza a sua vida faça isso vai.

Hina ignora Neji, e olha para Sakura desafiadoramente.

Hina- Então o que me diz?

Neji vai para frente de todos e pega uma kunai se seu bolso.

Sak- Não precisa Neji.- Ela olha para Hina - Eu não vou lutar com você, por isso poupe a sua garganta, e nossos ouvidos do seu berro.

Hina- Porque, por que não aceita o desafio?

Sak- Porque o Sasuke não é um troféu a ser disputado, por isso não vejo sentido em lutar com você.

Todos olham para Sakura com certa admiração, principalmente Sasuke, que lhe dá um singelo sorriso na qual só Sakura reparou.

Ino- Menina você se considera uma boa ninja?

Hina- Hai.

Nar- Então nos diga como você não percebeu ainda?

Hina- Perceber o que?

Hin- É enorme diferença de poderes entre vocês duas.

Hin- Não percebi porque meu poder é tão grande que não consigo sentir a presença de alguém tão fraca como ela.

Hinata- Você esta enganada, dentre as duas a mais fraca é você, não só por quantidade, mas por habilidade, não preciso nem usar o meu Byakuugan para ver isso.

Shik- Para o seu bem desista logo.

Hina- Não eu não vou desistir.

Sem pensar duas vezes Hina parte para o ataque, ela vai contudo para cima de Sakura que se põe em pose de defesa.

Continua

Desculpem a demora, foi sem quere, prometo que tentarei não atrasar tanto o próximo capítulo, mas por favor mandem review.


	5. Chapter 5

Se pôs em posição de ataque e facilmente se defendeu dos taques de Hina, a luta havia começado com taijutsu mas vendo que Sakura era melhor que ela Hina começou a usar jutsus, Sakura se defendia como podia, mas todas as vezes que ela fazia um jutsu Hina revidava com seu sharingan.

Hina- Você já sabe usar este jutsus simples?

Sakura- Claro que não, sei usar jutsus bem mais fortes que estes, mas eu não vou deixa-la copia-los, vou derrota-la e nesta luta você não irá aprender nenhum jutsu novo copiando de mim.

Dito isso Sakura parte para cima de Hina e sem saber como se defender leva um poderoso soco de Sakura, e é lançada para trás se chocando com uma arvore.

Hina- Mas dá onde vem tamanha força, que tipo de jutsu é este que você usou?

Sakura- Não é jutsu Hina é controle de chakra.- Ela se aproxima da menina e dá um peteleco na sua testa- Agora posso usar qualquer tipo de jutsu que você não poderá copia-lo.

Hina- O que você fez comigo?

Sakura- Eu somente te dei um peteleco na testa, mas com tal força que você ficou atordoada e não consegue abrir os olhos, simples, e dentro de algum tempo você logo melhorará, mas antes que isso aconteça eu vou te imobilizar para que você não faça mais nada.

Sakura começa a concentrar seu chakra, invoca os animais sagrados com as mãos e pronuncia algumas palavras e lança em Hina.

Hina- O que você fez comigo?- Diz Hina que começa a abrir os olhos o efeito do peteleco havia passado.

Sakura- Eu só te imobilizei, não faça ser repetitiva garota, que isso cansa.- Sakura sai de perto dela e vaia Sasuke e Neji, os três começam a conversar algo, e não percebem quando Hina consegue se safar do jutsu e parte novamente para cima de Sakura, quando esta percebe a presença ameaçadora vindo perto, Sakura se irrita,e se vira para Hina com o seu sharingan ativado.

Sakura- Mas que droga, porque não sossega logo esse maldito facho, que já esta irritando.

Hina- Mas o que?...como ela pode ter...

Não deu tempo de ela completar a frase Sakura foi mais rápida e lhe da um poderoso soco no estomago a nocauteando de vez. Sasuke e Neji que estavam perto vão até Sakura que ainda se encontrava com o sharingan ativado, ela olha para os outros que estavam espantados por causa dos seus olhos, Myamoto vai a até Sakura.

Sasuke- Se acalma Sakura.

Sakura- O sharingan está ativado não?

Neji- Sim, você precisa se controlar mais, sempre que esta com raiva você acaba por ativa-lo, mesmo que acabe por não usa-lo.

Sakura- Eu sei, mas é difícil, eu...

Myamoto- Como conseguiu isto?

Sakura- Eu...eu...

Neji- Sem interrogatórios, por hoje chega.

Neji pega nos braços de Sakura e começa a leva-la para dentro da casa Myamoto queria saber como a garota havia conseguido aquele sharingan por isso prendeu Sasuke com ele, para conseguir as respostas.

Sasuke- Foi Itachi quem fez isso, por isso para de olha-la assim que ela não merece.

Myamoto- Mas como?

Sasuke- Não sabemos ao certo o verdadeiro motivo, mas antes de morrer ele fez um jutsu irreversível deixando nela o seu sharingan.

Myamoto- Isso fez quanto tempo?

Sasuke- Uns seis meses.

Myamoto- E ela já consegue controla-lo desse jeito.

Sasuke- Ela treinou muito para isso, deixamos de fazer muitas missões só para isso, e ela ainda teve ajuda de Neji, Naruto, Kakashi e minha.

Myamoto- Vocês fizeram um bom trabalho com ela.

Sasuke- Mas boa parte do esforço foi dela, agora se me da licença eu vou junto com minha noiva.

Myamoto- Sim Sasuke-sama.

Myamoto se retira e Sasuke vai até onde se encontram o amigo e Sakura, depois de um tempo Neji volta para sua casa e Sasuke e Sakura vão dormir. E assim continuou a as coisas, cada um seguindo sua vida, fazendo missões entre outras coisas, três anos se passaram Sasuke e Sakura se casaram um ano depois do ocorrido com Hina, e a senhora Uchiha já se encontrava grávida de seu marido, Neji a principio ficou chateado com essa união, mas nada poderia fazer visto que sua amada Sakura estaria feliz ao lado do Uchiha, tudo que ele poderia fazer era ficar ao seu lado velando por sua felicidade, ainda freqüentava a mansão Uchiha, ele e Sasuke continuavam a ser grandes amigos, Kakashi agora estava morando com eles, o filho de Sasuke e Sakura havia nascido, seus nome era Sazuke, pois era muitíssimo parecido com o pai, ele possuía os olhos verde da mãe, mas o resto era o pai em miniatura, a criança foi um motivo de alegria, no dia de seu nascimento foi feita uma grande festa, o parto fora dificil, e muito trabalhoso para Tsunade, Shizune e Sakura, mas no final tudo ocorrera bem, e a criança nascera saudável, Sasuke que tinha acompanhado o parto ficou com medo de que algo acontecesse a sua esposa, naquele momento via o quão forte eram as mulheres, por suportar tamanha dor, e também o quão bonita ficou sua Sakura depois de ganhar a criança, parecia que a maternidade a havia deixado mais bela o que até então era impossível para o Uchiha acontecer tal coisa, pois para ele nenhuma mulher era mais linda que Sakura, e esta era impossível ficar mais bela, mas havia se enganado. Sakura achava engraçado ver Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji e Naruto tentando pegar a criança no colo, eles se mostravam desajeitados para a função, mas nada que um pouco de tempo não resolvesse. O clã Uchiha como demonstração de afeto para com os lideres, prestaram uma homenagem a eles. Tudo estava perfeito, todos alegres, mas infelizmente tudo o que é bom dura pouco, e uma guerra assolou a vila de Konoha, a vila do Som queria o território de Konoha, e para defende-los todos os ninjas da vila da folha foram defender seu território, Sakura deixou o pequeno Sazuke com dois anos e meio aos cuidados de sua mestra que já não poderia mais lutar e foi para a batalha. Esta estava muito dificil, Naruto e seu grupo lutavam unidos, uns ajudavam os outros, mas a quilo não era o suficiente, mas felizmente Konoha vence, só que essa vitória custou muito cara para a vila, já que muitos ninjas faleceram, e dentre ele o líder do clã Uchiha, quando foi avisada já era tarde de mais, Sasuke ja estava morto, ela tentava a todo custo tentar revive-lo mas ele não respondia.

Sakura- Vamos Sasuke abra os olhos, fale algo para mim por favor.

Sasuke milagrosamente, abre seus olhos e começa a balbuciar umas palavras.

Sasuke- Não...cho...re,...por...favor- ele olha para Neji- Ne...ji...por...favor...cui...de...bem ...da...Sa..ku..ra...fa..ssa-a...fe...liz...e...a...pro...te...ja.

Neji- Pode deixar comigo, mas você tem que me ajudar.

Sasuke-Des..cul...pe,...mas...não...po...de..rei...te...ajudar...

Sakura- Sasuke, não fale mais nada, eu vou te curar, por isso, por favor..

Sasuke-Eu..te..amo...voce...e...o...nosso...filho.

E em um ultimo suspiro Sasuke beija os lanios de Sakura, e fecha seus olhos para nunca mais voltar a abri-los

Sakura- Sasuke..por favor não.. Sasuke..SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Um berro, foi tudo que foi escutado no meio daquele campo sangrento, um grito de dor, de sofrimento, Sakura estava com em Sasuke em seu colo, o abraçava e tentava a todo custo fazer volta-lo d volta a vida, mas era em vão, ele não voltaria mais, estava morto. Neji se aproxima de Sakura, ela o olha com lagrimas em seus olhos, seu olhar estava sofrido, lagrimas não paravam de escorrer, num impulso Neji a abraça, tentando consola-la, Naruto foi logo depois, e assim se formol, um abraço coletivo, todos tentando consola-la, queriam dizer que ela não estava sozinha, que eles estavam ali, mas por mais que tentasse não conseguiam faze-la parar de chorar. A noticia chegou aos ouvidos de Tsunade, que quando soube pegou Sazuke no colo e abraçada a ele começou a chorar, a criança como se entendesse o que estava acontecendo começa a chorar também. No dia seguinte ocorre o funeral de Sasuke, todo o clã se reúne junto aos outros ninjas e prestam os seus mais sinceros pêsames a matriarca do clã, que com a criança no colo não parava de chorar, Neji, Naruto e Kakashi ficaram ao lado dela o tempo todo, e logo depois da cerimônia, o conselho junto a Hokage e alguns ninjas foram, a lapide para lá gravarem o nome dos ninjas que faleceram, a partir desse momento Sakura sempre foi para aquele lugar e lá ficava horas e horas, junto com Sazuke, Neji e os outros às vezes faziam companhia a ela, mas na maioria das vezes ela ia sozinha com o filho. Um mês depois o conselho de clã Uchiha se reúne ao de Konoha, para decidir o novo líder, Tsunade e Myamoto defendiam Sakura, dizendo que ela era mãe do futuro líder e por isso até que a criança pudesse ser capaz de liderar o clã ela deveria permanecer como a líder. Foi dificil convencer o conselho mas eles conseguiram, e assim Sakura começou a liderar o clã, para ela a tarefa não era muito dificil, visto que ela sempre ajudava ao marido neste tipo de tarefa. Depois de alguns meses Naruto e Hinata se casam, Hinata abdica de seus direitos de herdeira do clã e passa-os para Neji que prontamente o aceita que acaba com o sistemas de família primaria e secundária, nem dando um ano de casados os dois já tiveram um filho seu nome era Iruka, e a criança herdara os traços do pai, mas os olhos da mãe, Neji que até então era só amigo de Sakura começa a batalhar pelo amor da amiga e com grade êxito consegue conquista-la, tinha o incrível apoio de Sazuke, que adorava Neji o considerava como um pai, depois que perdeu o seu próprio, e Sakura que depois da trágica guerra havia começado a viver somente pelo filho e pelo clã, com alguns conselhos de sua mestra começa a abrir novamente seu coração, e se deixa conquistar por Neji, a principio tinha receio por seu filho não gostar da idéia, mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando ouviu de Sazuke a idéia de ela namorar Neji, mas como não queria usar o amigo como um objeto para esquecer seu marido Sakura se negava a ter algum relacionamento com ele, mas depois de um tempo, ela verdadeiramente começou a se apaixonar por Neji.

Os dois namoram mas Sakura e Sazuke sofrem com o desprezo dos Hyuugas, eles não aceitavam que a líder do clã Uchiha se envolvesse com o seu líder, por isso os desprezavam, muitas vezes Neji flagrava algumas discussões entres os Hyuugas em que eles falavam mal dos dois, principalmente de Sazuke, mas como Neji amava Sazuke como seu próprio filho ele o defendia com unha e dentes e igualmente Sakura.

Neji- Não quero mais escutar vocês falando mal deles entenderam bem?

Setsu- Mas senhor, eles são Uchihas e não Hyuugas.

Neji- E o que isso importa, eu os amo, e é por ama-los tanto que os quero perto de mim.

Revoltados alguns ninjas jovens do clã Hyuuga chegam perto de Sazuke quando este estava brincando no jardim, e começam a provoca-lo e insultá-lo, Hinata que estava próxima ao local defende o garoto e quando Sakura chega ela abraça ao filho e também o defende.

Sakura- Como podem ninjas como vocês ofenderem uma criança de apenas 4 anos.

Hinata- E ainda se consideram Hyuuga, suas atitudes são vergonhosas, e só pioram a reputação dos Hyuugas.

As duas se retiram com a criança e vão se reunir a Neji, estavam conversando sobre o ocorrido, até que Sazuke interfere.

Sazuke- Por que eles me odeiam tanto, só porque eu sou filho de Uchha Sasuke...se for assim então prefiro não ser filho dele e sim somente da minha mãe.

Silencio.

A única coisa que se ouviu foi um som de um tapa, Hinata e Sakura ficaram chocadas, mas a ultima nem tanto, foi mais uma surpresa do que um choque, Neji havia feito por ela aquilo que a mesma iria fazer, ela não creditou que Neji arriscou a sua relação com Sazuke para defender Sasuke, ele havia dado um tapa no rosto de Sazuke, para defender Sasuke.

Neji- Nunca mais repita isso,...você deveria se orgulhar de ser filho de Uchiha Sasuke, ele foi um grande líder para o seu clã, e sempre amou você e a sua mãe, nunca despreze esse amor.

Sazuke olha para sua mãe, e depois começa a chorar, ele sabia que havia dito algo de errado, e por isso queria se redimir, olhou novamente para Neji e o agradeceu, e depois foi correndo até a lapide para pedir perdão ao pai, Sakura deixa a criança ir sozinha Hinata maia receosa o segue de longe enquanto Neji ficava ali parado.

Sakura- Isso foi admirável.

Neji- Ele vai me odiar a partir de agora.

Sakura- Ele está agradecido isso sim.

Neji- Por que não foi atrás dele?

Sakura- Ele sabe o caminho e precisa de um tempo sozinho com o pai, eu sei que Hinata vai cuidar bem dele, e não ira interferir no momento dele.

Sakura se aproxima de Neji e o abraça, para logo em seguida o beijar.

Sakura- Saiba que ele te considera como um pai.

Neji- Mas enquanto ao...

Sakura- Sazuke considera os dois como um pai, tanto Sasuke com a você.

Neji- Me sinto feliz por isso.

Os dois se beijam novamente.

Enquanto isso na lapide Sazuke pede perdão ao pai, ele se lembra dos momentos que teve com ele enquanto este era vivo, eram poucas as lembrança, mas eram boas e alegres, ele percebe a presença de Hinata e de Naruto, este ultimo havia aparecido porque tinha visto ele correndo até o local.

Sazuke- Será que vocês dois poderiam me contar sobre o meu pai?

Naruto- Não é melhor você pedir para sua mãe?

Sazuke- Ela me conta sobre ele, mas eu queria ouvir de vocês, por favor.

Hinata- Certo- Ela pega o menino no colo e se senta com ele próximo a lapide, Naruto começa a falar.

Continua.

No próximo capitulo Naruto conta a Sazuke sobre seu pai,

Sakura e Neji enfrentam ainda mais a oposição do clã Hyuuga.

Olá.

Acho que este capítulo não esta muito bom, mas levando-se em conta que eu estou cheia de coisas para fazer e não demorei tanto para atualiza-lo (pelo menos não tanto quanto o ultimo) até que está relativamente bom, aceito sugestões para o final, que acho que acontecerá daqui a dois ou três capítulos quem sabe, e como quero que seja algo que a maioria goste então vai né.

Por favor não se esqueçam de mandar reviews, até mesmo para critica-lo, embora eu espero que não tenha.

Obrigada.

LSMASK


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto – Do sei pai não há muito que falar, pois sua mãe já te contou tudo, mas eu posso te contar é que como amigo ele era o melhor, respeitava a todos, não nego que no começo era difícil, pois ele era muito frio, mas mesmo com essa personalidade fria ele era uma boa pessoa, e quem melhor via isso era sua mãe. Tivemos muitos obstáculos no nosso time, muitas provações, a primeira era nos aceitarmos como éramos, mesmo tendo nossas desavenças, se ao menos nos respeitássemos como pessoas já bastava, e é claro nossas qualidades. Para mim e para o Sasuke isso foi muito difícil embora tivéssemos passados semelhantes, mas para Sakura isso foi fácil, seu bom coração enxergava tudo, e principalmente entendia tudo, isso foi muito bom, mas ao mesmo tempo muito ruim, por que ela sofreu muito. Seu pai foi uma grande pessoa, um amigo fiel, um amigo dedicado, a sua maneira, mas dedicado, um homem que amou mais a família que a própria vida, e que deu e se pudesse daria muito mais por vocês, ele foi, é, e sempre será único para nós, principalmente para Sakura e você.

**Hinata – Embora sua mãe esteja apaixonada pelo meu primo, não significa que ela esqueceu o seu pai, ele continua dentro dela, ainda vivo, mas agora ela decidiu seguir o conselho que o mesmo deu a ela, sua mãe se deu uma nova oportunidade de ser feliz.**

**Sazuke – Eu sei, quanto a isso não se preocupem, Neji é como um segundo pai para mim, eu o adoro muito, assim como eu adoro o meu pai.**

**Naruto – É bom ouvir isso. Bem acho que esta na hora de voltarmos não, sua mãe deve estar preocupada com você.**

**Os três saíram e foram direto para a mansão Hyuuga, lá eles encontraram Sakura e Neji conversando seriamente, decidiram deixar os dois lá e foram para outro lugar, mas sem antes avisarem que voltaram.**

**Sakura – A situação esta muito complicada, seu clã não aceita nosso relacionamento.**

**Neji – Nem me fale, mas e quanto ao seu?**

**Sakura – Os Uchihas não parecem incomodados, tenho total apoio de Myamoto-san, e como estou cuidando bem dos assuntos do clã eles não reclamam, enquanto fizer bem o meu serviço posso fazer o que quiser.**

**Neji – Que bom, assim fico mais calmo, prometo resolver isso logo.**

**Sakura – Só temo por Sazuke, desculpe Neji, mas como mãe quero que entenda minha preocupação, a ex-familia primaria tentou me matar quando quis tirar o seu bouken, que me garante que eles não queiram atingir meu filho para me impedir de ficar com você, te amo muito, e por isso logo te aviso que se um deles vier para cima do meu filho, não me responsabilizarei pelas conseqüências.**

**Neji – Nossos filhos tem sorte de ter uma mãe como você.**

**Sakura – Filhos?**

**Neji – Amo Sazuke como um filho, mas se você acha que eu vou ter somente um filho você esta muito enganada.**

**Sakura – Te amo. –_Ele disse – Amo Sazuke como um filho – e ainda reforçou a frase dizendo – Se você acha que eu vou ter somente um filho – Meu deus como estou feliz, alem de me amar ele ama ao meu filho como se fosse dele._**

Sakura estava se sentido imensamente feliz com isso, se aproximou do noivo e o beijou apaixonadamente, era tão bom se sentir novamente amada. Neji por corresponde ao beijo da mesma forma, estava feliz perto dela e de Sazuke, e não deixaria que ninguém estragasse essa felicidade.

Neji – Vou acabar com isso agora.

Sakura – Mas como?

Neji – Vou fazer uma disputa, a ex-familia secundaria te adora, o nosso problema esta na primaria certo? – Sakura afirma com a cabeça – Pois bem eu irei desafiar o melhor ninja representante dele para um combate, se ele vencer eu deixarei o clã, mas se eu ganhar eles terão que te aceitar.

Sakura – Não Neji, você não pode se arriscar tanto, perder seu clã, nunca nem pensar, e como ficaria vo...

Ela foi calada por um beijo dele.

Neji – Eu vou vencer não se preocupe.

Neji estava disposto a lutar por eles, e a derrota não estava em seus planos, ele Sakura saíram da sala em que estavam, se reuniram com o membros da ex-familia secundaria.

Neji – Eu estou disposto a fazer um acordo com vocês.

Kojiro – E que tipo de acordo Neji-sama?

Neji – Eu desafiarei o seu melhor ninja a uma luta.

Kojiro – O que acontecera para o vencedor?

Neji – Se eu ganhar vocês aceitaram Sakura e Sazuke como membros do clã Hyuuga...

Kojiro – Mas e se o senhor perder?

Neji – Então abandonarei o posto de líder deste clã para assim viver com eles, mas sem pertencer a esta família.

Kojiro – Essa é uma proposta e tanto, você arriscara seu posto de chefe por essa mulher e seu filho?

Neji – Essa mulher é minha noiva, e agradeçam vocês que eu não me casei às escondidas, pois se tivesse feito isso, vocês teriam que aceita-la querendo ou não.

Kojiro – Sua proposta foi aceita, você lutara com o nosso melhor ninja daqui a uma semana, ele esta em missão neste momento e voltara daqui a dois dias, temos que faze-lo descansar para o desafio.

Neji – Façam como quiserem.

Sakura que não havia falado nada estava ao lado de Neji, não gostava dos olhares que eram dedicados a ela, por isso ficou quieta o tempo todo, logo após a conversa ela se retirou com Neji, tentava apressar os passos do amado, por não gostar do ambiente queria se afastar logo dali.

Sakura – Acho melhor você ficar na minha casa durante esse tempo.

Neji – E por que?

Sakura – Eles podem tentar fazer algo contra você durante esse tempo.

Neji – Mas e quanto ao seu clã?

Sakura – Eu já disse que quanto a isso não se preocupe, eles nem ligam para você, se você não fizer mal a ele tudo ficará bem.

Neji – Que clã estranho.

Sakura – Cada qual com seu jeito.

Uma semana, daqui a uma semana seria a luta de Neji. Sakura decidiu treinar Neji durante esse pequeno tempo, os dois passavam varias horas lutando não só entre eles, mas como com outros ninjas, os Uchihas aceitaram bem Neji, visto que ele poderia servir de ajuda em certas parte do treinos dele, e lutar com alguém diferente e experiente era sempre bom. Sazuke sempre ficava a observa-los, lhe agradava ver sua mãe e seu mais recente pai juntos, mesmo que seja durante os treinos, quando estes acabavam Sakura preparava um banho para eles e depois o jantar, Neji dormia com Sakura e durante algumas noites Sazuke se metia no meio dos dois por causa de pesadelos, Neji achava aquilo um gostoso, cuidar de Sazuke era algo que o agradava, esta se sentido como seu verdadeiro pai. Brincar com ele e cuida-lo quando Sakura não estava, treina-lo depois da academia, era algo maravilhoso para ele, e que ele fazia com prazer durante suas horas de folga. Aproveitou o máximo que pode aquela semana, cada minuto, cada momento e instante. E logo essa felicidade parou. Finalmente chegou o dia da luta, ele estava novamente nos territórios do clã Hyuuga para lutar contra Keitaro, e melhor ninja da família principal, e ele iria vencer, pela sua nova família.

Olá aqui estou eu com mais um capitulo de Recordações.

Primeiro quero pedir desculpas pela demora, mas é que eu estava muito atarefada, e cá entre nós cuidar de cinco fics ao mesmo tempo não é moleza, mas quem manda a eu querer escrever tudo de uma vez?

Segundo eu prometo tentar fazer um capitulo maior na próxima vez, mas entendam a minha falta de tempo, por favor.

Terceiro e ultimo mandem comentários onegai eles são muito importantes.

Beijos LSMASK.

P.S. para quem quiser falar comigo diretamente é só me adicionar no msn é mais fácil vocês me acharem lá, mas é claro que a partir da quatro horas da tarde porque antes eu estou ocupada.


End file.
